Otis Munro
|name=Otis Munro |sex=Male |species= |dob=12th |mob=11 |yob=1990 |age=Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Queen's Cove |height=6'9" |build=360 lbs. |hair=Brown |eyes=Black |skin=Ruddy |actor=Clive Standen |music= |end= }} Overview= Otis Munro is a local woodworker and cabinet-maker who has a small shop on the edge of the Queen's Cove woods. Not known for being overly social or verbal, he has been known to pick up odd jobs in town as a bouncer at local clubs. He also happens to be a were-bear from a long line of were-bears. Personality Otis has always been a quiet, solitary sort of person. Largely nonverbal, he nevertheless is able to make himself understood most of the time, although it can be frustrating for him on occasion. While he doesn't avoid other people, he's not one to seek them out. He has a big heart, and is loyal to those he loves, protecting them fiercely. Slow to anger, he is a force to be reckoned with when he reaches his tipping point. He's also a man of some pride, taking pleasure in the compliments his craftsmanship evokes. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Berserker Rage When Otis is enraged to the point beyond reason, or injured badly, he has the ability as one of the People to summon a Berserker rage. In this brief period, his strength and speed increases exponentially, making him a deadly wrecking ball. During this time, he can take more damage than normal with no effect. It is brief, and it taxes Otis' energy greatly afterward. SKILLS ABILITIES ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Back in the early days, the bear-goddess Atio found favor among the tribe of the Forest People, and blessed them and their descendants with her gift. Each was endowed with the goddess' bear form, and all the strength and power that conveyed. For a while the Forest People were invincible. But time and the march of man saw their glory fade, and the people slipped off into the world to live their solitary lives. Solitary, because they found that, like their goddess' chosen children the bear, they could no longer live together for long without violence between them. As such, most took human mates, passing their gifts to their children and finding them diminished. Only rarely did boar and sow come together to mate and produce offspring. Maybe one child in a thousand had such lineage, and those that did were like the People of old: strong, fierce creatures who were not bound by the moon like the hybrids. They could shift in and out of their bear form at will. By the late 20th century, the People had spread so far and so thin that a 'true' child had not been born in over fifty years. Indeed, many who studied such things thought that there were no People left that they could determine, and hybrids could never produce 'true' People. The People, as Atio had known them, were truly gone. There's an exception to every rule, though, and Otis Munro is that exception. The product of a one-night stand between two People unaware of the other's nature, he was born in Queen's Cove, and raised by his mother on the outskirts of town, in a small house on the edge of the woods. There, his mother taught him what she knew of the People, and of the other shifter types in the world. How not to trust men with no shadows, and to avoid showing humans how strong he was even without his gift. Like most of his people, Otis was solitary in nature, and eschewed things like team sports (much to the coaches' chagrin) and group activities. The few friends he did make found him to be solid and dependable. Slow to anger, but terrifying when that point was reached. When he found romantic relationships, they were always with boys and men who seemed to appreciate his massive build and strength. He found a talent for woodworking and cabinet-making early in high school, and focused his attention on that, becoming known around town as a craftsman that made quality pieces. When his mother passed, he took over her old house, building a woodshop and living happily in the woods by himself. He was, on occasion, lonely, but he was happy. A solitary life is lonely, but it also keeps one free of most danger. While he managed to avoid fights with the human children, he was still tested as one of the People, against a number of opponents. Eventually, he reached a sort of peace with those others, and settled into a comfortable, quiet life. Well, mostly quiet, anyway. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character